


The Rest Is Silence [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Finch was in the Library multitasking, feeding Bear and forging a research grant while making puns about computer bugs and (Reese was pretty sure)Hamlet; Reese was in the bathroom in his loft dressing abrasions and thinking vaguely about Finch's voice as antibiotic ointment. Or possibly lubricant.





	The Rest Is Silence [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rest Is Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764899) by [hedda62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedda62/pseuds/hedda62). 



> Many thanks to hedda62 for permission (aaages ago) to podfic. I finally got the cycles to actually do it!
> 
> Posted for the 2018 Person of Interest Advent Calendar at https://poi-fanworks.dreamwidth.org/

Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/8mhlrt4tto8urxist845f7i86vszxtby).

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

 

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
